


Holy, Unholy, And A Long War All the Same

by JugdralDefender



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurray for way too many characters to tag tbh, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugdralDefender/pseuds/JugdralDefender
Summary: An in-depth recollection of the story of FE4. What happened between all the moments known to us? Where did these powerful friendships arise from? The story of FE4, the same as we know it... with everything in between the moments, before, and after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have at least the bulk of canon dialogue in it, straight from the game, mixed in with various other things and far more expansion. Exploration on characters and personalities as well as moments unknown in the game will be present, and a lot of this is a good means for me to get out a chunk of my relationship/friendship headcanons.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a WHILE (over??? a??? year??? now???), so expect that time period in which I didn't write it to have caused more headcanons and ideas. I planned for this to be something close to one chapter per game chapter, but with all the additions there's no way I could fit everything into one chapter without it being an obnoxious chapter length.
> 
> I'll also be including things from FE5 as things that happened in the past during gen 2.
> 
> The focus of this fic is not primarily romance, but I will be writing out the pairings.

The sounds of… fighting?

Aideen continued her walk through the halls, her original destination and motive left forgotten. Rather than rounding the corner, she peeked around it, trying to confirm the matter before letting out a startled gasp as she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She turned quickly, the shock and quickened heartbeat steadying as she recognized the man to be a knight of her own.

“Forgive me for grabbing you in such an awful manner, my lady. You mustn’t be out here. Verdane savages have invaded our castle. The soldiers are attempting to fight them off as we speak, and I am here to guide you away from the trouble.”

“There may be fighting… be I won’t run off while my soldiers lose their lives for me! There must be something I can help you with…” Aideen’s plea, however, was expected to the man long prior, and many of the other soldiers had already expected the same.

“Indeed… and we’ve prepared accordingly. We’ll be situating you in a room far from the main entrance, with the wounded soldiers so that you may heal them. You will be safe as well as saving lives. Does this work for you?”

She paused, taking in the words, eventually nodding. Her knights really did know her… Even in the midst of this, they had thought of what she would choose to do over what they would prefer her to do. She couldn’t very well let them down then, could she?

“I see… Thank you. Please, bring me there. Any second lost could be the loss of one more life.”

“That it could, my lady. Let’s go.”

-

“Duke Alvis!” Quickening knocking at the door. “A letter for you…”

The words grabbed the man’s attention, taking him away from overseeing Azel’s studies of heavier levels of fire magic. “Enter!”

There was no hesitation in the man opening the door, hurrying to his lord, resting a knee on the floor as he held up the letter. Taking it gently from the frantic soldier, he squinted lightly at the parchment he now held. “There’s no seal?”

“No, my lord… It seems a man from Jungby wrote this in a hurry so it would reach you, the king’s right hand, before he could be discovered. That’s what the messenger has told us, and one was also taken by another messenger to reach the king. We weren’t sure if the two of you would both be present in Barhara at the same time… They wish for you to get the word out to the other duchies, as there may be further danger for the other dukedoms. The man who arrived here was in fact wearing Jungby’s uniform.”

Such suspicious words had the redhead opening the letter, reading over it as quickly as manageable. Luckily for him, that was effortless. “An invasion…” He noted the handwriting was haphazard and messy, proving his own soldier’s point about the Jungby soldier being in such a hurry.

“Jungby is being attacked?!” The information startled Azel out of his studies, and Alvis gave him a momentary acknowledgment as he looked over, quickly returning to the letter. “Does it… say anything about Lady Aideen?”

There was no response from Alvis this time, and he looked back at the man who remained with his head bowed. “For now, we’ll await the king’s orders, but make sure our walls are more heavily guarded than usual.”

The man gave his understanding of the order and headed out, leaving Alvis to roll up the letter and set it on a desk nearby. At the lack of answer to his question, Azel tried again. “Did it say anything about Lady Aideen?”

This time Alvis gave an inaudible sigh before answering. “They seem to be keeping her safe. Do you really think they would risk giving out her exact location? If the enemy got their hands on it, they would know where to go.”

Azel was shocked such a dangerous situation had even come up, and there had surely been no provocation for this. He, of all people, brother to the king’s right hand, would have known if Grandbell was having any strained relations with other countries. “If they’re in that desperate a situation, let me go there! They probably need backup… and if we don’t help and Jungby falls, they’ll probably come after the rest of the duchies too!”

“That’s good reasoning, Azel… but I can’t have you going out there. In the event Jungby does fall, we, as the most important duchy, need to have our most elite guards ready to defend our own castle, and if I were to send you off to battle, I wouldn’t be letting you leave with average men. Not only that… but you’re royalty, Azel. You’ll be a main target the moment someone notices that. I won’t allow you to be put in that kind of danger. You’re to stay here and not leave the capital.”

That was true… and Azel looked down at the floor, trying to find some other excuse. His thoughts were stopped as his brother continued instead.

“In any case, I need to ensure things are in order here. Get back to your studies. Velthomer needs you, Azel…” Before heading out, he set the letter to flames, Azel’s eyes only able to watch the burning before his brother was on his way. He couldn’t understand the meaning behind those words… Was something happening?

“Oh, right!” Azel snapped out of his confusion, muttering the words to himself. If it was protection he needed to go out there, he could ask Lex! Granted, Alvis would never consider a single man, and much less Lex alone, enough protection heading out into something like this, but any at all was good, right? Putting the books and his study papers together, he left it neatly on the desk he was working at, his plan now set.

-

“My lady, the castle’s completely surrounded!” Aideen looked up from her place on the floor beside a cot, her staff above a lightly breathing soldier as Midir hurried into the room and shut the doors, bowing his head in apology. “We’ve failed you miserably!”

The words were disheartening, and she looked back at the man still suffering at her side. They would all end up like this at this rate… Switching her attention back to Midir, her eyes softened. “Midir, it’s alright. Everyone gave their best. You needn’t worry about me anymore. Please save yourself. I want as many of you to get out of this alive as possible!”

Raising his head, he gave a more firm stare in reply to her own gaze. “None of us are going anywhere, my lady. We’re here for you till the very end. Even if it means our lives.” He looked pointedly toward the man at her side. Her head turned to him as she followed where Midir was looking, and surely if the man had been responsive, he would have agreed.

“Oh… thank you, Midir. I’m so sorry to put you through all this.”

-

“Jungby… has fallen?” The young lord of Chalphy’s shock was evident, and his messenger gave a somber nod. What if they aimed to hold Aideen hostage as a means to get something they wanted out of Grandbell? With Andre also out to war, she would be the best target to go after! “Those barbarians aren’t laying a hand on Aideen!” For now, he would have to get his troops ready… who, unfortunately, were not anywhere near him. Then again, nobody had expected this to happen, and Sigurd took the moment to calm himself long enough to return the messenger to his station. “You can head back. I’ll go out there myself, and the others will be left here to defend the castle. You don’t happen to know where Noish, Alec and Ardan are, do you?”

“I don’t, sir…”

“I see… I’ll look for them myself and let them know. Stay in your normal duty area unless it gets dangerous. They’ll surely be on their way here once they finish with Jungby… If you get any new information, please take it to whoever is in defense of the castle. I’ll be counting on you!”

After the quick “sir!” given in reply, Sigurd turned in a run to begin his search.

Heading through the castle, he kept his eyes out for the soldiers he was hoping to speak to. There wasn’t much time, and the information that had arrived had him in a hurry. His feet stopped as he spotted them, thankfully together, and even more thankfully seemed prepared. There was some relief in knowing that - knowing that his most trusted allies in the castle were always prepared for the possibility that anything could go, weapons at their side and no guard down as they looked immediately to Sigurd as he rushed over to them.

“Aideen is in trouble.” Sigurd huffed out, giving himself a second to catch his breath before continuing. “Gandolf’s army has laid siege to Jungby Castle. Noish, I’m going to go and see if I can do something. You’re in charge while I’m gone.”

The words quickly sank in, and Noish began to protest. “Sir… You’re not planning on going alone, are you?!”

“Grandbell’s military is already en route to Isaac. There really is no one left to call on. Verdane’s army may be full of barbarians, but it’s huge. There are bound to be casualties. I can’t get you involved.”

Perhaps being around Alec for so long now had gotten to his head. He truly could not recall being so hotheaded in the past, but right now, if it hadn’t been Sigurd speaking, he would have undoubtedly taken offense. “Excuse me, sir?! We were born into the knighthood and are prepared to die fighting! We’d be a disgrace to let our master perish out there all alone. We’re going with you. Alec, you’re with me on this, aren’t you?”

“Damn straight.” Alec grinned, but then he stopped and gained a more thoughtful look. “But we’d better swing by the villages before going to Jungby Castle. Those barbarians’ll loot the place, kill everybody in sight, then burn it all to the ground. We’ve got to beat them there and get the villages to strengthen their defenses.”

Realizing his frantic attitude had overtaken that rational area of thinking, Sigurd gave his approval. “Point well taken, Alec. We mustn’t overlook our duty as knights to protect the people.”

Alec grinned again. “Actually, Oifaye takes credit for that one. I tell ya, that kid’s a strategist in the making. Takes right after that famous grandfather of his, Lord Sesar.”

Oifaye had known? Was that why they all looked so prepared? Had he walked in on them discussing something in relation to what was going on outside? Goodness… He almost couldn’t keep up with his own soldiers… “Is Oifaye in the palace now? Oifaye… you here?”

Almost sheepishly, Oifaye opened the door to the left of Sigurd, slipping out of it to speak to his lord. “Sir, I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I’d like to join your assault. I don’t want to just sit back and watch the castle, sir.”

Blinking, the man turned to Oifaye, but his stare quickly changed to less frantic and more solemn. “I don’t know, Oifaye… You’re still pretty young. You think you’ll be okay out there?”

“I’m already fourteen, sir. I know I’m not ready to fight yet, but I can still help out. Please… let me go with you.”

“Well, it has been a good two years since you began training for your knighthood under me. You’re probably ready for some battlefield action. But no fighting… not just yet anyway. Why don’t you come along as my personal advisor?” He had already been prepared, after all, and had gotten Sigurd’s own knights ready before he could even locate them. The boy was easily one of his most impressive.

At this, Oifaye gave a grateful smile and quickly bowed his head. “You bet! Thanks, sir!”

“Sir, have you considered leaving someone behind to defend the castle?” Noish asked pointedly, hoping to at least relieve some of these thoughts from Sigurd. After all, he was panicked, and with good reason. Leaving him to do all the thinking himself was just unfair. “It would be too risky not to. We would be finished if we lost our base here to the enemy.”

“Hey Noish… you KNOW who’d be perfect for that job!” Alec stifled a laugh. “Isn’t that right, Ardan?”

Ardan huffed at the reaction. “Why me, Alec?”

“Because you’re strong, reliable… and slow! You’re the one, hands down! Hahaha!” Noish could only shake his head at his partner’s amusement.

“Hrmph. I can live with the strong and reliable part, but leave the slow bit out of it, okay?”

Sigurd seemed to approve though as he thought about it, looking over at Ardan once he seemed to decide. “Ardan, can we count on you? You’re the only who can aptly handle the castle’s defense.” After all, better a knight with sturdy defense, no?

Ignoring Alec’s laughter, Ardan answered only Sigurd. “Alright, I’ll do it. But you gotta promise to take me to battle with you sometimes.” Because as Noish had said, they were this man’s knights and they would be there fighting for him. Defending a castle was simply not enough.

“Will do.” The assurance was honest, and as Alec’s amusement lessened, Sigurd continued. “Alright, let’s make our way to the villages, and then we’re off to Jungby!”

-

“What’s takin’ you morons so long to take this dinky castle? Never mind, I’ll do it meself!” Midir found his glare locked onto the bandit, who had gone from seething at his subordinates’ lack of organization to smirking. “Ya held out pretty well for bein’ on yer own. But I’ve gotcha now. Die!”  
There was no hope of reinforcements at this point, and Midir couldn’t help his bow arm shaking in frustration. With someone as vigilant as Aideen, _this_ is what the archer knights of Jungby amounted to?! Letting an arrow loose, he cursed under his breath as the arrow hit a wall behind Gandolf. He was exhausted, evidence of his stubborn will to fight represented in the bodies on the floor and the amounts of blood that would trickle down the arrows from the spots he’d targeted. Gandolf… would not be joining them.

As he attempted to quickly prepare for another strike, it left the archer no time to react properly to the man before him gripping his hand axe and hauling it at Midir. Hardly, by the most slightest he could manage, Midir moved himself out of the way enough for the blow to lack fatality. Gandolf hadn’t seemed to notice, but the movements of his feet had just barely gotten him away from death’s door.

Unfortunately there would be no standing again after this. Fatal it wasn’t, but between his lack of energy and the damage done to him now, his body wouldn’t be allowing him to continue. “Grr… Lady Aideen… Forgive me!” He hissed out, bow dropping to the floor at his side as his hand instinctively covered the wound near his chest and trailing to this side.

Hurriedly, Aideen rushed out from behind the curtains that had been put up for her protection when things had clearly been taking a turn for the worse. “Midir…” She breathed deeply, uncertain with the angle he was lying at if he could be saved. She had been about to move him and prepare healing, but the voice of the attacker was far louder than her amplified heartbeat.

“Oooh! Who have we here… Lady Aideen of Jungby! Heh heh… You’re comin’ with me!” Turning to the man behind him, who had waited for his boss to finish, he gave him a devilishly satisfied grin. “Demagio, you and Gerrard are in charge.”

“Where are you goin’?”

“Don’t ya worry. I’ll be back with Kinbois and his men. Hell, we may even press on to Barhara. There’d be no one to stop us if we did! Make yourselves at home here, boys. Anything goes!”

“Heh… you can count on us for that.”

Taking that as a proper answer, he leaped over to grab onto Aideen’s arm, yanking her to feet and leaving the injured archer continuing to bleed. Without another word, and with no time given for the blonde to react, Gandolf hurried himself away.

Though Demaggio had seen no need to watch out for Midir, deciding the man was plenty close to dead and would be such if left alone, Midir cursed to himself as the man followed his leader. He could hear Aideen’s voice just vaguely, screaming out his name, praying he could still hear her… If only she could know. If only she had realized it before the man had grabbed her. He wouldn’t necessarily be okay, but he was alive… and there was nothing he could to stop the last of her that he’d seen, so full of tears.

-

“Hey, you’re draggin’! Now pick up the pace!!”

“……” Aideen found herself able to do nothing but glare at the bandit, trying to will back her tears. Still, the best thing she could do right now was listen, lest they chose to use that as an excuse to continue harming her soldiers. She had seen enough… and no more of their blood needed to be shed today.

As they arrived at the bridge, Gandolf stopped before one of his men, axe in hand as he used it to point toward the bridge. “Take out this bridge! I don’t want any of them Grandbellians gettin’ over here!”

“Yes sir.”

Aideen could only watch as they lowered the bridge, but it was at that moment that she stopped paying heed to the men’s plans and watched beyond that. Was there… more fighting? From this distance, she was unable to make out exactly what was happening, but the fighting was continuing elsewhere. They couldn’t have already started their attacks on the other duchies, could they?

She turned away, but her thoughts remained on the things she’d seen. They had been attacking villages as well… Eventually, Gandolf’s voice registered again, and he stopped them abrutply as his voice loudly returned to her unwilling ears. “Gerrard, I’m headin’ back to Marpha Castle. The castle’s in your hands, so stay alert!”

“Yes sir! Who’s the dame, Your Highness?”

“She’s my booty! I’m takin’ her back to be my wife. She’s a keeper, wouldn’t ya say?”

Ha. His wife. She wasn’t one to feel overconfident about herself, but a man such as this by far did not deserve a woman of holy blood as a wife.

“Yeah, she’s makin’ my mouth water.” Nor did she have any need to pay attention to such scum, grinning like a fool.

“You wipe that grin off your face! You’ll get your needs met once Grandbell is ours. Show a little self-control till then.”

“You’re all animals… Dear Lord, please instill these people with a little decency.” Aideen shook her head, sickened enough by these men. Was this what Verdane amounted to? She had never expected the place to be as awful as this, but they were indeed the savages they had been rumored to be.

“What’re you mumblin’ about!?” Gandolf snapped, whipping his head back to her momentarily. “We’re goin’! No fallin’ behind this time!” He nudged his head forward to indicate that he was continuing onward, and she could only sigh in disbelief. Such terrible men they were…

As they parted ways, she could hear the bandit Gandolf had just spoken to hollering to his own men. “Get movin’, idiots! We’re goin’ to Chalphy. Bring any loot you find in the villages to me!”

_Then again, even animals were more tame than **this**._

-

“Verdane is… attacking Grandbell? They’ve gotten to Jungby?” Cuan turned to Ethlin as she rushed in breathlessly, the girl’s concerned voice anything but hushed to him. Verdane had been allied with them, hadn’t they? Had King Batou gone senile?

“I don't think they’d come all the way here, but my brother is still there, after all… Our father wouldn’t have left the castle alone. The guards have been uptight about it, especially since we stationed more of them because of the ongoing war between Grandbell and Isaac, but with Verdane getting involved, they could be after full-scale war… The scouts that were keeping an eye on Yied because of Isaac attacking Darna reported to me because the scouts keeping an eye on Grandbell’s movements reported to them.”

“Hey, hey, catch your breath. In any case, if they attacked Jungby, that means Chalphy’s next if they plan to continue. Sigurd’s going to have to get involved, and with such a small force…”

“I know I shouldn’t be asking this… but…” Ethlin looked down, waited a moment, then looked back toward her husband with notable desperation in the look she gave him. Her attempt at hiding it had been fruitless to Cuan’s eyes, but of course she had suspected as much from her own husband. “I want to help him. Even if we’re Lenster’s royal family… I mean… I know this could be a bad idea and that Lenster shouldn’t be involved… but can one really sit there without understanding when it’s one’s own brother in this kind of danger?”

“Ethlin… I don’t think your feelings are wrong. Technically, you’re right about the war… Lenster shouldn’t be getting involved. This isn’t our war by any means, and we’ve got our hands full just barely avoiding war with Thracia with right now. By politics and the like, I shouldn’t get involved just because a man is my best friend… but there’s no doubt that I believe it’s wrong for a sister to not aid her brother in this situation. It also stands to reason I have no business letting my wife go off on her own to another country to do just that.”

“It’s… It’s okay? I… Thank you, Cuan!” The relief in her voice and on her face was enough to relieve Cuan’s heart as well, the usually calm and understanding healer he prized so dearly not deserving to have her face riddled with such stress and worry.

“I don’t think I’d be mistaken for a Grandbellian if I left the borders, so we should be relatively clear of any Isaacians approaching us threateningly. Of course, I can’t spare any troops for Sigurd either. If I take too many, Thracia will have all the reason in the world to attack us right now, and suddenly you’ve got most of the continent at war. I’ll tell my father what we’re doing so we can plan accordingly and have the proper people guarding him. I’d prefer to be there for preparations, seeing as he’s as ill as he is. ...I’ll take Fin and that’s it.”

She blinked, a little more than startled at the idea. “Just Fin? He’s a wonderful apprentice, but three people alone…”

“It’ll be enough, I think. Verdane’s bandits from what I know aren’t very coordinated, and they’re not expected Lenster to provide backup. They have no way of seeing us coming, so it’ll be pretty easy to put them in their place. For now, I’ll tell my father what’s going on, then request to head to Grandbell. Once I’ve got his okay, I’ll get Fin and we’ll prepare to head out right away. Sigurd needs every second of our help.”

Her smile was enough to reaffirm Cuan’s decision. “Thank you, Cuan… Thank you.”

-

“To Grandbell, you say… And you only wish for me to be at your side, save for Lady Ethlin?” Fin asked in request of confirmation to Cuan’s request.

“That sums it up. I’ve spoken to my father and Glade is willing to take up the charge for keeping him as safe as can be. I can’t take any knights away right now, no matter how much I want to help Sigurd. I trust you enough that I feel plenty secure with just you there with Ethlin and myself. I don’t know how long we’ll be there though… so I’ll be taking a few extra things in case it turns into a prolonged battle.”

Cuan sounded so sure of this, and who was Fin to tell his lord no? There was confidence in those eyes, just as there had always been. Just as there had been directed at Fin the day he’d met Cuan, and that look had never left the man’s eyes when he complimented Fin’s skills. If he requested to take Fin and Fin only… there would simply be compliance, as he trusted his liege understood their situation. Rather, the prince understood better than anyone. As the one closer to Trabant’s age, he was the one always butting heads with the Thracian king rather the two kings themselves butting heads. He knew what it meant to leave Lenster right now… and he had surely already juggled that with Grandbell’s dilemma and balanced things out. Right… That was why Fin would be going, and only Fin.

“I see… I’ll make my own preparations as quickly as possible and report back to you as soon as I’m finished.” He bowed his head, returning to his proper posture toward his prince despite the many times Cuan had insisted there was no need for that.

“Thanks, Fin.” He smiled with a light laugh hidden behind his voice at the attitude Fin would express to him. “I’ll be in the throne room with my father if I’m not in my own chambers, so I can help out as much as possible with his situation until we’re all ready.”

“Understood. Then I’ll see you shortly!”

-

“Looks like… that’s them.” Even from this distance, Cuan could see well the savagery that came with the bandits’ onslaught. They had rode for quite some time now - surely Aideen was no longer in her castle - and they would be reaching Sigurd sooner than later. Of course, he could only hope things would still be okay by then. Sigurd had no doubt jumped into this, and at such a bad time...

“Such unrefined tactics… If Lord Sigurd weren’t so short on troops right now, these men would have stood no chance…” Fin noted, eyes scanning around.

“Yeah… But all Chalphy’s best men are away right now. Even for someone of Sigurd’s prowess, this is bound to be a tough fight.” His hand gripped the reins on his horse who seemed all too ready to move along. As would be expected, of course, from a horse trained in Lenster. It had been lucky that they were indeed from such a country. That fact alone sped up their progress considerably, with their horses well trained and prepared for sudden attacks and needing to move quickly. Perhaps, just perhaps, Thracia’s tenacity had been a good thing for Sigurd.

“He’s a little messy though.” Ethlin huffed. “If Oifaye isn’t with him, he’s gonna be in trouble tactics. That boy must be… fourteen now? At the very least, Sigurd is better off taking advice from such a young child rather than listening to his own instincts!”

“I second that.” Cuan snickered. “Let’s go help him in case he’s started something a bit too crazy.”

-

“Look lady, we only need your cooperation. We’re goin’ after Grandbell… and you guys hate them too, right? You’re Isaacians! Why not be comrades in arms?” Kinbois smirked as his men had the Isaacian princess held down, preventing her from attacking the bandit in charge who had ambushed them and targeted the prince, now holding said prince’s arms behind him and keeping him still.

“This is how you make allies? By ambushing them and holding them captive?!” Aira hissed. Her gaze landed on Shanan, steadily move toward the axe held at the boy’s throat.

“Ya ain’t gonna join us without force, right? ‘Sides, this kid’s the prince of Isaac, isn’t he? All ya Isaacians look way alike. If we keep ‘im safe here for now and return ya both to Isaac later, we’ll get rewarded and have allies to replace them Grandbellians. We can keep ya both safe here, then we both get the benefits. Good plan, no?”

“No. Exactly.” She grunted as one of the bandits yanked at her arms, serving to make Aira elbow the man in the face. “If you wanted allies, stopping us while we were running to stay safe would’ve been one thing, but you openly attacked us and showed no intentions of stopping. Shanan can hardly even fight, and you still attacked a child!”

“So maybe we had to force ya a little, but it ain’t our fault you Isaacians are so hotheaded! Look, Grandbell’s bigger than you guys, but you got the more skilled fighters. Wouldn’t ya wanna overthrow their sorry asses for what they did? Get rid of ‘em and stop them from thinkin’ they’re so big?”

“I would like that… if I could do it on my own!” Aira snapped, reaching for her blade on the ground as best she could in her position before one of the bandits grabbed it and pulled it away from her, receiving a glare in return.

“Well, either way, I can’t hurt this one… I can say you died in some accident fightin’ Grandbellians, but as long as I take the kid to some Isaacians, I’ll have my life all set up for me. You best stop struggling. You don’t see a female warrior so strong with such a nice face everyday in passing. I’ll keep the brat here safe, so ya got no reason to struggle.”

“Aira… It’s okay.” Aira’s glare softened considerably as her eyes locked onto Shanan, the boy looking desperate for her safety. “I don’t think he would lie about having personal motivations, and it’s true that if he kills me, there’s no benefit for him or this country. They can’t just take over Isaac if I’m dead… The soldiers who fight for us wouldn’t stand for it, even if the whole royal family happened to get wiped out. His best bet is to return me and get rewarded. I know you don’t like the way he’s going about it… but it’s better than you dying trying to stop it if we’ll live anyway, right?!”

If only she were stronger. Shanan was right though, and there was more benefit in returning Shanan fully in tact rather than harming him or worse. They really could eliminate the royal family right now, as Aira was certain Mariccle no longer had the possibility of reuniting with them. “...If Shanan says it, then fine. But this isn’t an alliance between nations. It’s a temporary truce between individuals, and you’re returning Shanan alive and without even _one scratch_.”

Kinbois shook his head, a brief laugh following. “Fine, fine. Long as we can take out Grandbell, as far as Barhara. For that, I do think we’ll need a bit of help. Boys, take these two to the castle. They don’t gotta go in the dungeons, but keep a good watch over them so they don’t go runnin’ off.”

But as the bandits got themselves together and took Shanan off Kinbois’ hands, they were all too occupied to notice the blond sneaking by their castle defenses, severely lacking in such, and making his way into the castle.

-

Gritting his teeth, the youngest Verdane prince couldn’t stop himself from clenching a fist. “Father, will you really continue this war? Grandbell has never shown signs of preparing to attack us! Don’t you think it’s strange they would try that? They’re at war with Isaac. They likely don’t even have the troops to spare to start a war with two nations, and for what purpose _would_ they?”

Batou seemed to think it over, but he eventually decided those words couldn’t be right. A man with magic had told him otherwise, and mages were to be trusted, were they not? They were the travels with information, and that was what Sandima had brought Verdane. “The man who informed us that Grandbell would attack us has provided us with other information as well, and it, to date, has been accurate. Jamka, I do see your concerns… but if he has been right thus far, for what reason should I no longer trust his words?”

There was no anger in his voice, and the same calm held fast. Not that Jamka expected his father to become angry about it - certainly not with him - but perhaps it was that calm that Jamka feared most. The calm that made him weak to other people’s “help”, and the things this stranger offered for their country. “Do you not suspect he may have planned all of those things specifically so they _would_ be right? That he could do that and gain your trust so he could start a war?”

“Hmm, that could be… But what reason would he start war with Grandbell? Rather, why would he want Verdane to do so? If he held his own personal grudge… why send us to attack when he could be the one getting revenge? Surely this means it’s not his vendetta. He isn’t in this for himself.”

“Grandbell showed no signs of attacking us, Father… and in every logical way, this wouldn’t have been the time! We’ve done nothing to them, so they wouldn’t do anything to us. King Azmur hasn’t been rumored to be that kind of man… and surely you can find common ground with him! Until I have evidence of some sort that Grandbell was preparing a full scale attack on us, I just can’t believe they would.”

“I see your points well, Jamka… but for the time being, I’d like to hear Kinbois’ thoughts on the matter.”

He could only grit his teeth again at that. Kinbois was not the person to ask, and of course he would go with this stupid war. But no longer could he continue trying to convince the king, his own father, of what was really going on in their country. If this hadn’t been enough to convince him, there would be no doing so today. For now, the brunet would bow his head and take his leave.

“Yes, Father…”

-

Finally, after such a long ride, Azel peeked out over Lex’s shoulder, behind the man on his horse. “Lex, looks like we made it in time.”

“Geez…” Lex looked around, noting the smoke rising from one of the village, and checking in other directions while taking note of the men that wore the Chalphy uniform. “Looks like Sigurd is taking on the entire Verdane army! He’ll sure be happy to see us.” He turned around to the redheaded boy, a light grin appearing on his face. “You just can’t stay out of these things, can you, Azel…”

“Yeah, but with the military on engagement to Isaac, Grandbell’s completely strapped! Sigurd and the few soldiers left in Chalphy are out here fighting for their lives! I can’t just leave them hanging…” Besides, what was Lex smiling about?!

“Oh really… I’m not quite buying your story, Azel. What aren’t you telling me?” The Dozel pretended to look surprised, and Azel caught on all too quickly that it was a mocked surprise.

“Wh…what’re you talking about?!”

“I’d surmise that you’re all worked up about Lady Aideen of Jungby. I know you like her.” He grinned again.

“Y… you’re nuts!” He insisted, though he couldn’t deny to himself that his face was starting to feel hot. Leave it to Lex to notice such unnecessary details…

“A-ha! Face is getting red there, buddy! You little player you.” Almost matched his hair, even! But Lex would let the poor boy be spared that comment. No need to tease him too much and distract him.

“Lex, knock it off! Now come on, let’s get going.”

“Hahaha… Alright, let’s do this. Finally, a chance to kick some ass. Let’s get to that village over there. The bastards are probably runnin’ loose in there.” With that, his horse was on its way at his command.

-

“I guess they hadn’t gotten far enough to send so many of their men to that last village... This one is packed!” Alec groaned, shoving his sword into an enemy’s gut and pulling his horse back enough to allow the body to fall. “They’re really having their way this far out.”

“Alec! There are two coming up behind you! I won’t make it to you fast enough with these guys in front of me!” Noish hollered, aiming his sword at one man’s neck and slicing through the side.

“Got it, man!” Turning his horse, he quickly moved forward himself to engage them.

Taking a quick look over his shoulder, Sigurd was able to confirm the two of them were doing well enough. Being on horseback had helped all of them significantly with these numbers, at least. Having his horse gallop forward, he stopped it quickly, hearing a huff from his horse and patting the side of its face lightly in apology. Moving directions, he held at his sword at his ready, prepared to swing it as he moved his horse toward a more shaded area, able to hear the hooves of another horse.

As the horse rushed up, nearing Sigurd, the Chalphy had begun to swing his sword, but he stopped fast when he was met with a double “ _ **Gyah!**_ ” and the rider pulling the horse back just enough to stop it in time.

Stopping completely, Sigurd blinked as Azel got himself together and hopped off the back of the horse.

“Sir, I’m glad to see that you’re safe.” Though, they almost weren’t…

“Azel? What are you doing here all the way from Velthomer?”

“How do you do, sir?” Lex stopped his horse and made a brief effort to calm it, making sure Azel was safe from the quick moment of panic with a quick glance.

“Lex! Are you here to help out, too?”

“Actually, Azel, that little punk… he dragged me here.” He waved behind him as he heard a “Hey!” beside him.

The comment was enough to allow Sigurd to let go of the moment’s tension. “You’re too much, Lex… haha. Does Lord Langbart know you’re here?”

“Hell no! No offense, sir, but my father can’t stand yours. No way in hell he’d consent to me helping the Chalphys. I’m here by my own reckoning. Sir, just so you know… I’m not here for your little mission. Azel’s just a good bud of mine.”

“Er… I see. Well, all the same, I appreciate you guys coming.”

“Well, we’ll do what we can. Those barbarians have had their way long enough.” With that, he rushed out into the battle, slamming his axe through the neck of unsuspected bandit that had been targeting Alec, shoving it all the way through until the head made a thud on the ground.

“Ah… Lord Sigurd, I’m sorry about him.” Azel flinched at the scene, switching his gaze over to Sigurd again instead. “Lex and I came to help you fight Verdane. We came as quick as we could. Please, let us fight with you.”

“Geez, I could never ask you to fight. Does your brother, Lord Alvis, know that you’re here?”

“Er… no, I doubt it. He’s back in Barhara commanding the Royal Guard. Actually, he specifically forbade me from stepping outside the capital.”

“I bet he did! Have you considered the consequences of leaving like you did?”

“Yeah, but…” Azel looked away, fidgeting slightly. “I shouldn’t say this, but Alvis scares the living hell out of me! I don’t think I live up to his expectations. I… I feel like I’m just a burden on him.”

Seeing Azel’s mood change, Sigurd dropped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Well, you have your reasons. I’m glad you came, Azel. You stay as long as you want. I’ll deal with your brother if he wishes to speak to me about allowing you to join me.”

His mood perked, and Azel looked up in surprise at Sigurd before smiling much more fully than he had anytime recently. “Thank you, sir!”

Sigurd gave him a nod, rearing his horse back up. “You stay around the forest and trees, okay? Get the enemies from hiding spots, and try to cover everyone’s backs as best you can from here.”

“I will!” Azel quickly pulled out his fire tome, holding it to his chest as Sigurd rushed back off into the battle. Looking down at his tome, Azel felt relief wash over him from the total lack of rejection. He had been allowed to prove himself, after all! “Wow, he’s just like everyone said he was! I wish Alvis could be more like him…”

-

Just near to Chalphy, the trio arriving from Lenster stopped, looking around at the damage and noting the safety of the castle. “Looks like we’re not too late. I hope Sigurd is alright.”

“I’m sure my brother’s fine, but he has no one around him that can use magic. I’m sure I can put my Live Staff to some use around here. I’m sorry to pull you into this, Cuan. I know I’m no longer a Chalphy, but I can’t just sit back and do nothing. On my brother’s behalf, thank you so much for coming.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Ethlin. You know Sigurd and I go way back. Not to mention that he’s my brother-in-law now. Besides, I can’t have you fighting alone. I believe I mentioned this earlier.”

“You did. I sure appreciate it, dear.”

“Forgive me for interrupting, but we should hurry.” Fin said as he brought his horse up beside Cuan’s. “The battle is just up ahead.”

“Ah… Is that Ardan? Was he in defense of the castle?” Ethlin looked over, able to recognize the knight who was once one of her own. “My brother really should take everyone he can… Let’s see if we can get Ardan to set up other soldiers for defense. Sigurd’s personal retinue should be at his side.”

“Alright, but let’s make it quick. We should hurry.”

“Of course.”

The three of them quickly headed toward Chalphy Castle, hoping to give Sigurd at least something to be thankful for in this mess: The reunion of his sister and beloved friend.

But that, of course, was because they had been able to sneak by Thracia this time on their way to Sigurd’s aid...


End file.
